


Nothing Is As It Seems

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Maleficent wasn't the only hero-villain in her story. A lot were.
Relationships: Aladdin & Jafar (Disney), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Ariel & Ursula (Disney), Ariel/Eric (Disney), Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Cinderella & Lady Tremaine (Disney), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Dr. Facilier & Tiana (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Evil Queen & Snow White (Disney), Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney), Jafar & Jasmine (Disney), Naveen/Tiana (Disney), Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney), Prince/Snow White (Disney)
Kudos: 50





	Nothing Is As It Seems

Maleficent saved Aurora from the curse and united the kingdom of Auroria with the Moors. That's well known. What isn't known is that the villains didn't know that so when Maleficent suggested to the Council to go there to control the villains with her known evil personality, they agreed. 

She wasn't alone though. The Evil Queen, known as Grimhilde now, Ursula, Mother Gothel, Jafar, Lady Tremaine and Dr. Facilier suggested they go with her. 

The Evil Queen was rumored to be a wicked witch who was jealous of Snow White's beauty. The truth is that she was spelled to turn evil by her magic mirror, whose spirit was cursed by Prince Florian's father who sent it as a gift for the royal family as peace offer in order to conquer it. 

When Florian found out about it, he destroyed the mirror and brought Grimhilde out of the curse. The queen saved the princess with a forehead kiss who loved her like a daughter but had forgotten it due to the mirror.

Jafar used magic in order to free Agrabah from Jasmine's father's torturous ruling. He hoped to find a genie so he could take over and free it later but was misunderstood by Aladdin. He loved Jasmine like a sister and always protected her from seeing how truly evil the Sultan is. 

When the Sultan found out Jafar, Jasmine and Aladdin's plan, he stole the scepter and tried to kill them all. After revealing to Jasmine that he murdered her mother, Jafar turned into a snake and attacked the evil ruler. Jasmine fell in front of Jafar when The Sultan tried to blast him and was close to death. Jafar saved her with his healing magic spells. 

Mother Gothel saved Rapunzel and never kidnapped her. Her parents were thinking of killing her due to considering her magic hair a product of evil. Eugene didn't know what danger she would put her in. But until Gothel got to them, it was already too late. She had some selfish reasons at first but she loved her as a daughter in the end.

The King and the Queen tried to stab Rapunzel behind her back until Gothel took the knife for her. She would have died if Rapunzel hadn't used her powers on her. In the end, Eugene cut her hair off and the royals were arrested. 

Ursula was never evil. She wanted peace and communication with the humans. Triton was opposed to that and cursed her to turn into a sea witch. Ursula was into the banishment and was after revenge. She spied on Ariel since she was Triton's youngest daughter and wanted to use her for her own selfish reasons. 

But she grew to feel protective towards the girl and acted as her guardian and protector since Triton neglected her. She wasn't after revenge anymore. So she wanted to help her win over Eric and also turned herself human. Though, Triton being the tyrant he truly is tried to kill Ursula on Ariel and Eric's wedding. Ariel took the shot of the trident in order to protect her 'angel' as she called her. Ursula saved her with a kiss on the forehead and then defeated Triton who tried to kill her but the blast turned back to him, due to the trident deeming him unworthy. 

Lady Tremaine realized the night after the ball how bad she treated Cinderella and wanted to make amends with her and start over as a family. Drizella and Anastasia apologised as well. Though, the Duke was against the orince martying a commoner. He recealed that he killed Cinderella's father because he was doing business with other kingdoms and that was something he hated. The Tremaines told him that they would expose him and he order to put the house on fire. 

Anastasia, Drizella and Cinderella got out but Lady Tremaine got stuck between broken parts of the roof. Prince Kit got her out and she would have died if Cinderella's goodness hadn't summoned Fairy Godmother in order to heal her. In the end, The Duke got arrested and was in the dungeons ever since. 

Dr. Facilier was Naveen's older brother. He was 15 when Naveen was born and he was the crown prince. Until, he started to learn magic. He had mastered the magic of voodoo and used it only to heal and help people. When his parents found out, they disowned him out of fear and he left for New Orleans. There he learned the dark part of voodoo and made some bad deals with the Other Side. 

He met Tiana and had become friends but his decisions had him tied to do bad things. He spelled Naveen into a frog and couldn't change it despite realising his mistake. When Tiana broke the medallion, her goodness helped him cast a light magic spell and the spirits were banished back to the Other Side. 

The family reunited. Naveen was turned back to human and Facilier made amends with his parents. When he was offered the throne, he refused and promised to help his brother and sister in law. 

The heroes decided to let them go there as long as they used a portal to come in Auradon for the night and have their kids go to Auradon whenever they wanted. They agreed and the villains never found out.


End file.
